gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DVE-D3 Caterpin
The DVE-D3 Caterpin is a LefLiva Mobile Armor produced by Deum Vocula as part of their assault forces. It is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Agua. Technology & Combat Characteristics Listed as "Deum Vocula Enemy - Detected Third" by Aliva Ciba, the Caterpin is what would be classified as a mobile armor belonging to the Deum Vocula as part of their arsenal of LefLiva Mobile weapons. Due to how Deum Vocula classify their mobile weapons, the Caterpin is technically considered a mobile suit along with the humanoid suits that they also create. Most of its body is colored primarily as black and blue, the default color scheme of most Deum Vocula L2 Mobile suits. The Caterpin is essentially a segmented train-like vehicle made up of a central front head segment and several optional subsegments that lock into the head to make up a worm-like main body. Using manipulation of LefLiva Particles, the Caterpin is able to fly and propel itself despite not having any conventional thrusters or wings to maintain flight or direction. It is able to steer via fins across its body that can use air current to force the Caterpin to go certain directions. Its manipulation of L2 particles also contribute to its absurd weight, being 1.1 metric tons no matter if its just the head unit or all 101 segments combined. It uses this to its advantage to fly up close to groupings of enemy mobile suits and tear them apart just by swiping past them as it flies by, using its fins as physical blades when the unit goes at high speeds. Its entire body, from the head to the subsegments, are made of Solid L2 particles which are nearly indestructible under most means except to high powered beam weapons, meaning the Caterpin itself suffers no damage when it attacks in this manner. The head is heavily armored with black L2, which ends in an elongated spike weapon meant to rip objects which get in its path in half and as a piercing battering ram against highly fortified materials. The spike can split vertically, with the halves pulling apart to reveal at its base a powerful beam splasher, which fires off a wave of beam energy across a large area. The beam output can be focused to a single powerful laser which is meant to help in destroying objects along the Caterpin's path. Along the sides are several physical fins connected to the same head armor which use the momentum of the suit to slice objects in their way apart. Six of these fins can pull off parts of the head's interior and project amplified beam blades to aid the unit in destroying whatever enemy is in front of it. Four of these can fire off the beams as a bolt of energy, giving the Caterpin long range offensive capabilities. Technically optional for the Caterpin are a set of 99 subsegments which elongate its body and adds more versatility to the unit overall. Like the head, it has several fins across its exterior and beam weapons attached to them to add more power to the unit both at close and long range. A feature of the subsegments separate from the head is that the black armor can split at certain locations and reveal natural missile launchers that can be fired from across the entire radius around the Caterpin's body. These missiles explode via a controlled matter/antimatter explosion, atomizing whatever gets caught in its range. There are also six separate leg units on the bottom of these segments each, allowing the Caterpin to grab objects as it is passing by, or to act as a mobile suit transport unit for the other Deum Vocula weapons. The Caterpin is usually completed with a back subsegment which mimics that of the head unit, as it is also equipped with a battering spike with a back-facing Beam Splasher. Armaments *'Front Battering Spike' **The head segment has a ceremonially designed black front armor unit on top of its deep gem blue frame which acts to fortify the front during flight. While the Caterpin can fly through L2 Particle manipulation, the mobile armor uses aerodynamics to easily steer itself while in flight. The prime example of this is its front spike, a five meter long sharp cone that makes up the tip of the head unit and, when combined with the rest of the front armor's contours, allows the Caterpin to operate under the laws of aerodynamics enough to achieve proper steering. The spike as a whole functions primarily to allow the Caterpin to ram through objects in its flight path and immediately pierce right through them. It also acts as a type of battering ram, allowing the mobile armor to create desired passageways for other Deum Vocula mobile suits to use as an entry point. The spike itself can split in half and act as a feeler-type mouth, which has enough strength to grab an object mid flight and crush it with just the two horns. *'Beam Splasher' **Placed underneath the base where the front spike is usually placed is a destructive beam splasher. By using its L2 particle reserve as ammunition, the Caterpin is able to charge a splash of beam energy and fire it indiscriminately across a large area. The energy is potent enough to melt through most materials caught in its path, making it useful for weakening fortifications and outright destroying smaller objects in the way. The weapon is able to analog focus the energy from this random wave into a precise 9mm laser with enough force to puncture through any object the Caterpin desires. The Beam splasher is only active when the Caterpin separates its front spike into the feelers, as the spike blocks the array the splasher fires from. *'Folding Armor Beam Blades' **Across the main head unit of the Caterpin are several small fins meant to help steer the Caterpin across the atmosphere, either tilting from side to side or turning towards the desired direction. Two of these fins, both on top and on the bottom of the front armor unit, are bigger in proportion and are only able to swing front and back. This is due to their primary function, as they contain parts of the blue L2 frame on their backing and an emitter-type port at the top of them. By pumping out concentrated L2 energy, these fins can project powerful beam blades along their edges, amplifying the Caterpin's physical attacks with the cutting power of a beam saber. *'Side Folding Armor Beam Outputters' **Four medium sized fins, placed diagonally on the sides of the frame (giving it an X-like silhouette), operate like their larger fin counterparts, with being able to project a beam blade across their edges along the front and back. They are given the same kind of movement capabilities as their smaller fin type, however, making them a kind of subarm unit capable of engaging with other units in close combat. That is not their only feature, though, as they can use their emitters to fire off the beam as a V-shaped beam bolt, giving the head unit long range fighting power. *'Body Subsegments' **Technically, the head unit is considered the main body of the Caterpin, as it is the only vital part of the main body that cannot be simply detached when destroyed. Usually, the Caterpin comes with a series of Subsegments attached to the head as an expansion of its overall length and fighting capability. Locking in via the back of the head, the subsegments also have the same kind of black L2 armor over its deep gem blue frame, though only on the top, leaving the bottom exposed. These sections have the same features as the head unit, including and excluding several features and weapons that make them unique from the head. They feature a port emitter on their front and back which allows for a secure connection between segments. A maximum of 99 of these Body subsegments can be attached in a line to the head. ***'Folding Armor Beam Blades' ****These beam blade fins operate the same as the head unit, with projecting a beam blade along its front and back edges for added cutting power. However, due to how the subsegment is armored, there is no bottom fin. ***'All-body Natural Missile Launchers' ****The armor can split apart in six different locations to reveal several single tube missile launcher mimicry weapons. Firing large orb-like L2 particle clusters, these missiles explode with the power of a matter/antimatter reaction, atomizing whatever is caught in its explosion, which is the radius of a typical mobile suit. The ports can fire these almost infinitely, as its natural L2 drive keeps generating the needed amount of L2 particles needed to create these missiles. These of these ports are stationed along the entirely of the body, or as far as the armor can allow that to go. ***'Side Folding Armor Beam Outputters' ****Like the head unit, the beam outputters can either operate like the fin beam blades, or fire off that V-shaped blade as a projectile across a 180 degree radius, adding to both the Caterpin's close and long range weaponry. ***'Bottom Attachment Legs' ****On the bottom of the body are six moving legs with a trio of fingers and three moving points along itself. These legs are strong enough to grab anything caught in their path, even if the Caterpin itself is going at high speeds. Usually folded up on the undercarriage, the legs can be used for multiple purposes, such as carrying objects like weaponry across from location to location, or acting like an MS transport carrier system for the other DV mobile suits. The hand units are also equipped with a port emitter, primarily used for locking on to whatever object it is latched onto, that can form a beam blade weapon. In this form, the legs can act as close combat subarm units, swinging their blades across a large radius around the front of them, either to help slice nearby enemies or to destroy and block oncoming projectiles and attacks. *'End Subsegment' **Acting as an auxiliary segment for covering up the port emitter of the last Body subsegment, the End is a mimic of the head unit in its design and function. Equipped with a front-mounted black L2 armor component, the End subsegment has the same battering spike and beam splasher seen in the head unit, only now pointed to the back of the unit overall. The two weapons can be used in unison with the front weapons for a two-point beam splash attack, or to help strengthen the output of the front laser beam with another of its kind. The End subsegment only has one port emitter, which locks into the back of whatever segment it is attached to. Special Features & Equipment *'L2 Flight System' **Through their Natural L2 Drive's production of LefLiva Particles, the Caterpin is able to propel itself and achieve flight despite not having any kind of thruster or booster system anywhere on its body. This is due to the reality bending properties hidden in the L2 particle, which allows those who know how to use it to do as they please with the laws of physics. However, that's as far as the Caterpin's manipulation of physics goes, as its L2 Drive doesn't supply enough L2 particles to go beyond defying how force works. History Trivia Category:Deum Vocula